Gotha G.IV
The Gotha G.IV was a heavy bomber used by the Luftstreitkräfte (Imperial German Air Service) during World War I. Implemented to replace the flawed Gotha G.III, the G.IV improved on its predecessor with less restrictive fields of fire for its on board gunners through use of the "Gotha Tunnel" which allowed them to fire their machine guns at targets below and behind the aircraft, improving defensive capabilities. Other improvements included a fully-skinned plywood airframe and additional ailerons for enhanced lateral control. Around 230 aircraft were built between 1916 and 1917. The Gotha G.IV's main function was strategic bombing, with its first mission being the strategic bombing of the city of London in March 1917. Battlefield 1 The 'Gotha G.IV '''is a bomber featured in ''Battlefield 1, as the standard bomber of the German Empire, and was also originally the standard bomber for the Austro-Hungarian Empire and the Ottoman Empire, before being replaced with the Hansa-Brandenburg G.I for these factions with the release of Battlefield 1: Apocalypse. Like the other bombers, this vehicle has slots for three passengers - one pilot and two gunners. Singleplayer Gotha G.IV first appears in Friends In High Places, used by Germans to attack London. German Gothas are painted green-yellow with Balkenkreuz symbol on its wings. Several Austro-Hungarian Gotha bombers later appear in Avanti Savoia!. They are ordered to stop the Italian offensive. Austrian bombers have unique blue-purple hexagon painting, now available in multiplayer as Night Bomber skin. Multiplayer The pilot can drop various kinds of bomb: demolition bombs and high explosive bombs for destroying vehicles and structures, fragmentation and fire bombs for clearing infantry, and torpedoes for attacking naval targets. The heavy bombs are impact-fused, while the light bombs explode some time after landing. A Bomb Sight activated by pressing allows the pilot to line up potential targets. Although imprecise, it automatically adjusts for the altitude and orientation of the plane, and engine speed. A Spotting Camera allows the crew to more easily find targets. The second seat is assigned to the rear gunner, who uses a Parabellum MG 14 to protect the bomber's rear. The Gotha's fuselage allows the rear gunner to see through and fire downward at planes chasing from the rear, or at infantry lingering in the pilot's bombing zone. Side restraints limit the rear gunner's lateral coverage. Third seat is assigned to a nose gunner manning a Becker Type M2 for attacking ground targets. It offers much more vertical coverage than the rear gun. The plane's low power-to-weight ratio and low maneuverability can make it difficult to recover if parts are damaged or if speed falls below the stall speed. Its wide wingspan also makes it perilous to maneuver at low altitude or around tall terrain. Appearances *Albion *Ballroom Blitz *Heligoland Bight *Rupture *Soissons *St. Quentin Scar Vehicle Skins |group2 = Other |list2 = Blue Stripes · DICE · Green White · Night Bomber }} Gallery BF1 Gotha G.IV Back.png|Gotha G.IV from the front BF1 Gotha G.IV Front.png|Back BF1 Gotha G.IV Top.png|Top BF1 Gotha G.IV TP Front.jpg|Third person rear view BF1 Gotha G.IV TP Back.jpg|Third person chase view BF1 Gotha G.IV FP.jpg|First person pilot view BF1 Gotha G.IV Controls.jpg|Cockpit BF1 Gotha G.IV Back Gunner.jpg|First person rear gunner view BF1 Gotha G.IV Front Gunner.jpg|First person front gunner view Austrohungary1.PNG|Austro-Hungarian Gotha G.IV as seen in Avanti Savoia Austrohungary2.PNG|Another G.IV. Note the hexagonal night camouflage. Gotha_Raids_on_London_Codex_Entry.PNG|German Gotha G.IV from Friends in High Places as seen in the Codex. Trivia * German Gotha G.IV bombers can be seen in St. Quentin Scar, Amiens and Argonne Forest, flying over the maps. However, they are not solid objects and cannot be damaged. * The Gotha G.IV is used to drop the objective crates in Supply Drop. Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1